Jason's Disappearing Glasses
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: College AU - Jason and Percy meet because their roommates are dating and regularly sexiling them. So Jason and Percy start hanging out and slowly falling for each other. Percy thinks it's totally cute how Jason keeps forgetting where his glasses are, even when they're already on his nose. Jason/Percy slash


PJatO || Jercy || PJatO || Jercy || Jason's Disappearing Glasses || Jercy || PJatO || Jercy || PJatO

Title: Jason's Disappearing Glasses – How to Get Jason Riled Up

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; mortal AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, college AU, explicit intercourse, anal, glasses-kink, fluff, dorks in love

Main Pairing: Jason/Percy

Side Pairing: Frank/Hazel/Leo (mentioned)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Jason Grace, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano

Summary: Percy and Jason started hanging out a lot because their roommates were in a relationship. With time, it developed into something more. And that 'more' started with Jason's glasses.

 **Jason's Disappearing Glasses**

 _How to Get Jason Riled Up_

"Our roommates are fucking and it's raining cats and dogs out there, so I've decided to crash here." There was a pause in which the two boys regarded each other. "I'm Percy Jackson."

"Jason. Uh. Jason Grace", supplied the startled blonde, adjusting his glasses. "Come... in."

That was how Jason first met the love of his life. By opening the door in his boxers and his _Superman_ shirt. The ratty one, at that. Not even the new one he had bought a week prior, no the loose one with the faded print on it. And there he stood. Percy Jackson, in all of his perfection and glory. With a blue _Captain America_ shirt that hugged his toned chest and broad shoulders perfectly, just like the faded jeans hugged his long, lean legs perfectly. Black hair messy and chaotic just like the boy himself, mischief dancing in his beautiful blue-green eyes as he looked at Jason.

What had been a rather awkward first meeting and mainly consisted of Jason sitting behind his laptop while Percy was playing around on his phone, soon became a reoccurring and far less awkward affair. Jason's roommate Leo and Percy's roommate Frank and Frank's girlfriend Hazel had hooked up after a party and since then, they had fallen into a _very_ passionate polyamorous relationship. Regularly kicking either Percy out of his room, or Jason out of his. Sometimes, Percy and Jason would go out for coffee or drinks then, or they'd just crash in the other's room.

The two became fast friends. More than friends, for Jason. He was in total awe of the beautiful swimmer. Percy was a cute, sassy dork and Jason fell fast and hard for the other boy.

"You're pathetic, Jason. Really. The most _pathetic_ person I know."

Jason turned to glare up at his best friend. Reyna didn't even have the decency to look at him, she just continued reading her book. Reyna and Jason had been best friends since middle school and he loved her for her honesty. She _could_ phrase things a little more compassionately, but at least she never lied to him. She was also the only person he had told about his giant crush on Percy.

"You're mean. Why do you have to be so mean about this?", sighed Jason with a pout.

"Because you're pathetic and there's no nice way of phrasing that", snorted Reyna and put her book down. "I mean. Seriously. You've been staring longingly at him for months now and I have to listen to you listing all the things that make Percy Jackson perfection embodied. It's annoying."

Jason huffed and rolled onto his stomach. Reyna was Hazel's roommate and since Hazel was currently out with Frank and Leo, that left Jason to whine to his best friend.

"I know you'd want for me to just ask him out, but...", started Jason and sighed. "I'm not _good_ at that. Every time I try, he's just... so cute... and I can't talk."

"As I said; pathetic", agreed Reyna casually.

/break\

Percy was grinning fondly as he laid sprawled out on Leo's bed, watching Jason. The dork was so ridiculous. Apparently, he hadn't been wearing glasses for long now, so he wasn't entirely used to wearing them. Sometimes, Percy would just watching Jason looking for his glasses for minutes on end before having mercy and telling him that they were in fact already on his nose.

"Oh. Fuck", groaned Jason from the adjoined bathroom.

"What?", asked Percy with a half-grin, already having an inkling as to what was going on.

"I just wanted to throw some water into my face to wake me up properly so I might just get going for the day and find my damn glasses. I was wearing them. Now they're wet", grunted Jason.

Percy's grin broadened even more as he watched his frustrated dork walk out of the bathroom. Introducing Percy to Jason was the best thing that Frank had ever done for him, even if it had only happened indirectly. Percy yawned widely and sat up in the bed. He was wearing an oversized _Superman_ shirt from Jason, the print already fading, and his own boxershorts. He had been kicked out of his own room rather unceremoniously last night, by the very horny duo of Leo and Hazel, so he hadn't even been able to grab some clothes for sleeping. Not that he minded. It gave him an excuse to borrow from Jason. And since Jason was about a head taller than him, the blonde's clothes always hung comfortably loose on Percy. Percy enjoyed that. He considered it the perk of having a boyfriend too; whenever he was dating a girl, he was the one whose clothes were kidnapped and stolen. But with a boy – since he was pretty short himself – he was the one who got to do the stealing. And okay. So maybe Jason wasn't his boyfriend yet, but Percy was boldly stealing clothes anyway. The boyfriend-part was totally going to follow later, Percy was sure of it.

"You're such a dork", declared Percy happily as he rolled around in Leo's bed.

"Thanks", grunted Jason with a deadpan. "How much longer are you gonna stay?"

"Dunno. Don't have classes today. I was planning on going back to bed once you'd stop being noisy", shrugged Percy thoughtfully. "Bring lunch with you when you get back home?"

"But you do realize that this isn't actually your room, right?", asked Jason playfully.

"Eh. Who knows what kind of nasty 'good morning'-stuff is happening in my room", huffed Percy.

"Point taken", agreed Jason with a smile. "I'll bring us lunch. See you later."

"Be safe, honey", called Percy out with a giant grin. "I'll be a good housewife, waiting for you!"

"Of course, babe. Always", snorted Jason with a deadpan.

/break\

When Jason got back to his room around noon, it kind of warmed his heart to find Percy sprawled out on the ground like a cat, reading various scripts at once, or so it seemed. Jason smiled faintly.

"Honey, I'm home. And I bring food", declared Jason playfully.

"Pe—erfect, bae. I'm starving", grinned Percy mischievously. "Gimme."

Jason huffed as he put the bag of take-out down next to Percy. "I'll just go and take a shower."

"Wait", called Percy out and reached up for Jason, carefully taking his glasses off. "Before you're going to curse about forgetting them. _Now_ you can go and take your shower."

Smiling faintly at how thoughtful Percy could be, Jason went ahead and did as he was told. It had been a stressful morning. Classes seemed to stretch on longer than they should have. He was starving. So he was a little distracted when he got out of the shower and noticed how blurry everything was. He reached for where he normally put his glasses on the closed toilet-lid, just to come up empty. Frowning confused, he dried himself off, wrapped a towel around his waist and exited the bathroom, gently holding onto the door-frame as he frowned.

"Perce? Have you seen my glasses?", asked Jason confused.

"You are _so_ helpless", snorted Percy. "You could say I have seen them, yeah."

Grinning broadly, Percy pointed at his own face. Jason blinked a couple of times and then he gaped in utter disbelief. Percy was wearing his glasses. Percy. With glasses. The thin, dark-purple frame sitting proudly on his nose, prettily framing Percy's gorgeous sea-green eyes. Jason continued gaping, holding one finger up and continuously opening and closing his mouth. Without tearing his eyes off of Percy, Jason felt around on the table for his phone and took a picture.

"...What was that?", asked Percy amused, one eyebrow raised. The grin died on his face and his cheeks turned dark-red as his eyes wandered down to where Jason's towel was being tented by his erection. "Did... Did you really just get a hard-on from me wearing your glasses...?"

Jason's eyes widened in silent mortification as he looked down to see that yes, he had an erection. He tried covering it with his hands, even though he knew that was completely futile considering that Percy had already seen – and pointed it out. There was no going back from this.

"Fuck. It's your fault for always being too damn cute", grumbled Jason flustered. "A—And I didn't expect for you to look _that_ hot with my glasses on."

"So...", drawled Percy as he got up from the bed, giant grin on his face as he approached Jason like a predatory wild cat stalking an antelope. "You _like_ me, then, Jason Grace? Do you?"

"...Yes?", admitted Jason embarrassed, feeling very weak and exposed.

"Oh, you're _adorable_ ", grinned Percy pleased and wrapped his arms around Jason's neck.

He leaned up and kissed Jason slowly and deeply. Jason squeaked into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Percy's waist to keep him in place. Percy gasped as Jason's erection brushed against his stomach. Percy clung even tighter onto the blonde, pulling him even deeper into the kiss.

"I like you too", whispered Percy as they parted. "A lot."

"G—Good", nodded Jason awkwardly. "Uhm. Really good."

Percy rolled his eyes slowly. "I want to go on a date with you. Multiple dates even. I want you to be my boyfriend. Is that clear enough, or do you want for me to write it down for you?"

"Cheeky brat", muttered Jason with flushed cheeks. "But... I want that too. I want _you_."

"Pe—erfect", purred Percy pleased. "Then get dressed so we can eat, Jay."

/break\

Jason's new phone-background was the picture he had taken of Percy with the cute grin and with Jason's glasses on. It was also his new lockscreen. And contact-picture for Percy, whose number was now saved under 'Boyfriend' instead of 'Percy Jackson'. So. Apparently Jason had a _thing_ he had been completely unaware of, because Percy with glasses? The hottest thing he could picture.

The problem was that for Percy to wear Jason's glasses, Jason would only be able to see Percy in a very blurry way. Which was a shame because he wanted to thoroughly enjoy the view.

"We've been dating for a month now and since you never do more than touch, I decided to take the initiative. Please tell me if you're not ready for sex yet, or if you were simply too awkward to ask."

Jason frowned confused as he opened the door and entered his dorm. Once he fully entered, his eyes found his boyfriend and the words made much more sense. Jason's eyes widened so much that his glasses slipped off his nose to sit on the tip of his nose.

"P—P... P...", stammered Jason, temporarily forgetting Percy's name.

"The naked man. Works two out of three times", chimed Percy with a bright, shameless smile.

Only that Percy wasn't entirely naked. Percy was wearing a pair of blue, thin-rimmed glasses. Glasses and nothing else, laying sprawled out and propped-up on Jason's bed. Jason was instantly rock-hard just looking at Percy. Percy's grin broadened knowingly.

"Fuck", grunted Jason, stumbling further into the room. "Fuck. You're going to _kill_ me."

"I love how easy it is for me to rile you up", giggled Percy amused, rolling onto his back.

"Gods, and I love _you_ ", muttered Jason in awe as he struggled with his clothes.

He paused, with his shirt half off, Percy staring at him in surprise before sea-green eyes softened. "I love you too, dork. No need to have a heart-attack. Now. Are you going to join me?"

Jason heaved a sigh and relaxed before leaning down to kiss Percy deeply, shirt already discarded on the ground. Percy gladly helped him out of the jeans and boxers so the both of them were naked. Kissing with glasses on was a bit weird for Percy, they actually managed to get them tangled.

"Maybe I should take them off", started Percy, just to be interrupted by Jason.

" _No_ ", exclaimed Jason, grasping Percy's wrist. "Please. Fuck. Please?"

Percy laughed, a bright belly-laughter as he nodded and refrained from removing the glasses. His boyfriend really was the cutest thing around. Leaning up, he kissed Jason slowly while the blonde sneaked a hand down Percy's body, tracing his sixpack in appreciation before finding his way to Percy's cock. He stroked it slowly, teasingly, until Percy was moaning loudly. Only then did he slip further down. His breath hitched as he noticed that Percy's entrance was already loose and slick.

"What can I say? I got bored waiting for you", grinned Percy cheekily.

"You _will_ be the death of me", declared Jason firmly, kissing Percy again.

"But I'll be a happy death for you", hummed Percy knowingly.

Jason yelped slightly as Percy hooked his legs around his and rolled them over. Grinning broadly, Percy looked down at Jason. He wrapped a hand around Jason's already rock-hard cock and started jerking him off for a little while, just sitting there on top of Jason, with nothing but his glasses on.

"S—Stop, Percy. I'm going to come if you keep looking so hot", groaned Jason desperately.

Percy laughed delighted and let go of Jason's cock. He sat up, reaching behind himself to pull his cheeks apart before slowly lowering himself onto Jason's dick. Jason gasped strangled. The picture of Percy impaled on his cock, head thrown back in bliss and those _glasses_ framing his beautiful half-lid eyes, that alone was nearly enough to make him come. He cussed beneath his breath, trying very hard not to come right away. He reached up, grasping Percy's thighs tightly, digging his fingers in until Percy moaned. And then Percy started rolling his hips slowly and it was nearly driving Jason insane. Percy knew exactly what he was doing there and he knew how to do it while looking absolutely breathtaking. Tilting his head down, Percy grinned knowingly at him.

"Damn, you're gorgeous. All flushed, staring up at me like I'm the fucking moon", laughed Percy delighted as he started jerking himself off while riding Jason.

"Yeah. Compliment right back at you. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen", gasped Jason.

All cockiness disappeared as Percy blushed at the honesty in Jason's eyes. Smiling softly at his lover, Percy picked up the pace. He jerked himself off roughly until he came, spraying his seed all over Jason's stomach. The blonde totally didn't mind as he could feel his lover clenching up around him until Jason couldn't last any longer and then he came deep inside Percy. Percy groaned pleased as he came down hard on Jason, making sure to keep as much of him inside as possible.

"Where... did you... get the glasses?", panted Jason in awe.

Percy grinned amused as he collapsed forward to lay on top of his lover's chest. "Bought them. They're totally fake. Cheap too. But I figured they'd help push you over the edge."

"Totally did", grunted Jason, gently tracing the rim of the glasses.

"Dork", grinned Percy amused as he leaned in for a brief kiss. "My dork."

Jason huffed embarrassed and wrapped his arms around Percy's waist to keep him close. Percy had a fond, gentle smile on his lips as he snuggled up to his dork, enjoying the warmth and comfort. He really owed his horny roommate a lot for introducing him to Jason.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: If you wear glasses and claim you've never searched for them while wearing them or accidentally showered with them on, then you're a lying liar who lies ;P_

 _And if the beginning to this seems familiar, then that's because I already teased that on my tumblr ( **takaraphoenix** )! ;)_


End file.
